One Night With Furuta
by lilbisty
Summary: Mari kita lihat tindakan kurang ajar apa yang dilakukan Furuta terhadap bossnya
-One Night With Furuta-

Disclaimers: Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul: Re are belong to Ishida Sui

Pairs: FurutaxKaneki aka FuruKane

No need for summary.

This fic is M-rated fic as usual *evillaugh*

Pemuda bersarung tangan hitam itu menekan bel flat sederhana itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sepatunya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk lantai karena khawatir pemuda setengah ghoul yang sekarang merupakan atasannya sudah tertidur. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyimpannya dengan aman di saku trench coat kemudian melirik jam tangannya yang menunjuk ke angka dua puluh dua kurang enam menit. Ia ragu bila bossnya sudah tidur di jam yang masih menurutnya sore ini, namun beliau hanyalah bayi yang tak berisi juga, batinnya. Para bayi menyebalkan wajib tidur secepatnya. Untuk membuang waktunya yang menyebalkan, ia memutuskan untuk melihat ke aisle apartemen kelas dua ini, lorongnya temaram dan lembap, kalau ada satu atau dua _serangga_ yang tiba-tiba muncul ia akan dengan sangat bergairah menyayat leher, membutakan kedua mata, memblender anggota tubuh mereka dan menyajikannya sebagai potongan salad atau campuran rempah-rempah dan membagikannya ke seluruh tetangganya yang berisik-berisik itu. Suara dari speaker pintu membuatnya terpaksa kembali ke kenyataan.

"Furuta-kun?" Suara laki-laki dari dalam flat itu terdengar tak terkejut.

"It's me boss." Sebelum ia mengakhiri perkataannya, pintu plywood itu sudah terbuka dengan dering yang menyebalkan.

Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa ia harus dikacungkan oleh makhluk menjijikkan ini seumur hidupnya, apalagi serangga menyebalkan ini satu tahun lebih muda daripada dirinya. Ia bersumpah akan menyiksa pemuda ini dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan bila dirinya telah selesai dengan semua bullshit ini, namun sebelum itu, ia harus bersumpah kepada dirinya untuk membuang semua yang dipakainya begitu keluar dari apartemen ini dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia tengah membawa kacamata favoritnya. Well, bayi menjijikkan ini akan membayar dengan sangat mahal karena telah membuatnya merelakan kacamata tersayangnya terbuang sia-sia.

Ia menutup pintu apartemen dibelakangnya kemudian dengan cara se-normal dan sesopan mungkin membuka sepatu kulit yang dipakainya. Ia menolak meletakkan sepatu kulitnya di rak yang bersamaan dengan sepatu bayi menjijikkan ini jadi ia mengabaikan sepatu itu dengan rapi di lantai keramik yang dingin lalu secepat mungkin mengenakan house shoes yang sudah disediakan. Tak lupa ia menanggalkan trench coat dan sarung tangan hitamnya dan menggantungkannya diatas laci sepatu.

"Furuta-kun, tolong letakkan sepatumu di laci sepatu. Aku tidak mau apartemen yang baru saja kubersihkan ini kembali kotor." Protes Sasaki Haise yang baru saja muncul dari kamar mandi.

"Right away, sir." Sahut Furuta dengan antusiasme yang terdengar sangat alami. Bersyukur ia punya kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan kedutan di keningnya. Dasar bayi menyebalkan!

Haise membuang sarung tangan karetnya begitu saja dilantai kamar mandi yang tengah dibersihkannya. Ia pergi ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya sebentar kemudian mempersilakan bawahannya untuk masuk ke satu-satunya ruangan berkursi di apartemen itu.

"Tempat anda cukup—terbuka, pak." Tuturnya sambil bersenandung riang, membawa dirinya sendiri ke satu-satunya sofa di ruangan yang sebenarnya tampak tidak terbuka sama sekali.

Meja didepannya penuh dengan tumpukan baju yang baru dicuci dan gunungan kertas, karpet besar yang tampak bisa jatuh kapan saja teronggok disudut ruangan terkurung oleh meja makan tua yang hanya punya dua kursi. Walaupun lantai kayu dibawahnya tampak mengkilap, nuansa misterius yang timbul dari warna-warna gelap di sudut apartemen itu membuat Furuta lebih gembira lagi di dalam hati. Sebuah pilihan yang tepat dari seekor tikus tanah yang baru dipungut oleh pemilik kebun binatang mewah.

Haise muncul dari pintu tanpa mempedulikan Furuta, ia mengambil beberapa kaleng kopi instan yang sengaja ia simpan di balkonnya untuk didinginkan oleh dinginnya temperatur musim gugur kota Tokyo, ia melempar salah satu kaleng yang berembun itu kepada Furuta yang sedang menyilangkan kaki kurang ajarnya diatas meja dan Haise tidak mempedulikannya, ia mempelajari kekurang ajaran si pemuda _penuh wajah_ ini.

"Dan—ke—" (Danke=terima kasih dalam bahasa jerman.) Ucap pemuda berambut sebahu itu masih bersenandung dengan riang.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih jika kau hanya bersikap sarkatis. Terima kasih atas pujianmu." Pujian yang Haise maksud adalah pujian Furuta tentang apartemen barunya yang sempit.

"Aku tidak sedang sarkatis bos," Sanggah Furuta membela diri, ia dengan sangat lihai pura-pura tersinggung. "Katakan padaku apakah anda tidur di sofa ini juga?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk jok sofa berbahan velboa itu.

Haise membuka kaleng kopinya sambil mengangguk menyetujui.

"Oh—" Gumamnya pura-pura bersimpati. "Pasti hal yang berat bagi anda meninggalkan anak-anak itu di Chateau sendirian. Tidakkah anda merindukan mereka bos?" Furuta merujuk kepada anak-anak Quinx yang merupakan anak didik Haise terdahulu.

"They're mature enough to stand by their feet. And I don't offer babysitting them the rest of my life." Jawab Haise ketus sambil mengecek iPad ditangannya. Sejak Haise pindah ke apartemen yang lebih kecil, ia harus merelakan buku-buku koleksinya disimpan di loteng. Tablet sepuluh inchi itu merupakan satu-satunya pedoman yang bisa membuat kewarasannya stabil di kenyataannya yang tidak lagi waras. Ia meraih kacamatanya yang teronggok di atas meja makan sedari tadi kemudian menggeser tombol slide to unlock iPadnya.

"That's—what I want to hear from my mighty boss." Furuta mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang mengembang, lalu ia menghabiskan seluruh cairan kopi itu dari kalengnya. "Anyway, aku berharap pujian darimu karena aku baru saja kembali dari pengintaianku terhadap terduga ghoul seperti kecurigaan anda."

"Cute." Seloroh Haise seadanya tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari iPadnya. "Dan kapan kau pikir kita bisa _berbincang_ dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah unsere Frau Takatsuki (our Ms. Takatsuki) bisa menemui kita, karena manajernya akan menggunakan seluruh alasan masuk akal untuk melindungi identitas tambang uang berharganya. Tapi aku yakin kita dapat mendekati si bapak itu terlebih dahulu, aku sudah mengantongi jadwal manajer itu selanjutnya, and we'll show up there." Jelas Furuta menanti respon dari Haise yang kini rambutnya menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Pemuda licik itu memicingkan matanya terhadap sosok mungil atasannya ini. Haise secara bertahap kembali ke identitasnya terdahulu; pemuda kutu buku yang pemalu dan lugu, sayangnya pemuda itu kini berevolusi menjadi boneka persembahan diantara dua dunia. What a cruel fact. Furuta bersimpati kepada kutu buku, tetapi ia lebih bersimpati lagi kepada orang-orang lugu yang terjebak disarang laba-laba, hal itu membuat gairah humornya terangsang, ia jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat pertunjukan selanjutnya dari orang-orang lugu yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi Humpty Dumpty itu, dan ia akan memberikan tawaan terbaiknya saat melihat mereka hancur berkeping-keping dan lenyap dari dunianya yang sempurna.

Haise tidak perlu repot-repot berpikir mengenai langkah selanjutnya, ia sudah mempersiapkan semua rencananya jauh sebelum ini terjadi, sehingga ia merasa tidak perlu menggubris penjelasan kosong Furuta dan lebih memfokuskan diri terhadap bacaannya. Sejak perseteruannya dengan Eto penglihatannya menjadi berkurang, bahkan layar iPad ini akan menyilaukan matanya hanya dalam waktu setengah jam saja, memang benar-benar menyebalkan pindah ke apartemen yang tidak ramah literatur, dan benar-benar menyebalkan punya daya penglihatan yang berkurang.

Furuta membawa kedua kakinya ke atas sofa, dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke lengan sofa yang bertumpuk bantal, ia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Haise juga, toh ia juga sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda setengah ghoul ini selanjutnya, sebaliknya ia malah memperhatikan sosok Haise dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, auranya jadi tampak se-gloomy warna-warna pakaiannya sekarang yang didominasi oleh warna hitam, tangan kanan bersisik itu juga membuat penglihatannya gatal, ia jadi ingin mencabuti sisik menjijikkan itu dengan Rotten Follow-nya. Jesus, perutnya jadi bergolak. Ia jadi ingin tertawa sepuas-puasnya saat membayangkan dirinya menyiksa Detektif Black Reaper ini. Dan apa yang orang katakan tentang kemampuannya yang setara dengan Arima? Pemuda kutu buku ini Cuma peniru dan hanya menunjukkan versi reserve dari reaper asli CCG tersebut, bukan berarti dirinya berpihak pada Arima juga hanya saja ia benci melihat serangga menjijikkan ini berkeliaran dengan bebas dan mengimitasi manusia.

"Apa yang orang-orang bicarakan dikantor memang benar, anda jadi terlihat serasi dengan Arima-san." Furuta menopang kening dengan dua jarinya, bibirnya mengerucut dan penekanan kalimatnya terdengar playful.

Mata hitam Haise beranjak dari iPadnya saat Furuta menyebutkan Arima dalam perkataannya. Entah sejak kapan, mendengar nama Detektif Special Class itu disebut giginya jadi bergemeretak sendiri, seluruh urat ditubuhnya terasa kaku dan ludahnya terasa seperti air logam, ia bisa merasakan iris kelabu nan kejam itu tengah memperhatikannya. Haise mungkin pernah tidur dengan Arima dibeberapa kesempatan, dan ia bersyukur karena yang tidur dengannya adalah kepribadiannya yang lain dan bukan dirinya. Kalau hal demikian terjadi lagi, mungkin dia sudah tewas karena gila.

"Itu yang orang-orang katakan tentangku tapi aku tidak mirip dengannya." Tegasnya, berhati-hati untuk tidak terdengar membela diri.

"How cold—" Gurau pemuda berambut sebahu itu, "I'm pretty sure you fit with him in some ways, especially when it comes to—common things."

"What kind of common things?" Entah kenapa bahunya tegang dengan sendirinya. Ia mungkin mengapresiasi selera Arima dalam literatur namun, ia tidak mau disama-samakan dengan dewa menakutkan itu, no no never!

"Oh!" Furuta menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di udara seolah baru ingat sesuatu yang terlupa, ia menurunkan kedua kakinya kelantai kemudian menyilangkan keduanya. "Isn't that Arima's iPad?"

"What if it is?" Ia benar-benar terusik kali ini. "Ia memberikannya secara cuma-cuma kepadaku, haruskah aku mengatakan itu kepada semua orang yang tiap kali mengatakan aku dan Arima adalah kesatuan yang komplementer?"

"Ahahah—"

"I just happened to hear from my friend who has a friend. And the friend supposed to be the part of Squad 0—" Lanjut Furuta terdengar riang sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "That you and Arima-san had some sort of—menggigit bibir bawah—affair." Ia berbisik pada akhirnya dan membelalakkan matanya seperti orang yang ketakutan.

Haise berusaha mengabaikan ocehan Furuta meskipun kepalan tangannya mengeras sekarang. Tolong jangan membuatku teringat lagi dengan kejadian menjijikkan itu, damn old Haise you're a whore.

"C'mon, boss. Answer me, wouldn't cha?"

Haise kembali mengangkat wajah dari iPadnya dan memperhatikan pemuda tukang gossip ini dari kedua mata hitamnya yang bundar. Ia terlihat menimbang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, mata bundar yang tadinya berenerjik itu kini loyo dan kehilangan semangat hidup serta lebih gelap tentunya.

"We've had once, accidentally _sleeping_ together. Will you mind not to expose it?" Haise menggenggam jarinya sendiri sambil berpura-pura tersenyum meminta untuk dikasihani. Furuta suka rumor dan gosip, akan lebih baik memberi umpan seekor ular dengan tikus ketimbang rumput, bukankah begitu?

Furuta tidak mengucapkan apapun meski bibirnya kini mengerucut membentuk sebuah O kecil, ia mengekspresikan keterkejutannya dengan sangat alami dan profesional, dia sudah melakoni peran ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia yakin dirinya adalah seorang veteran dalam ahli memanipulasi mimik dan gerak tubuh. Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih butuh bantuanmu, tapi seluruh tubuhku jadi sangat gatal. Apa kau tidak keberatan mengorbankan lima menit waktumu disini untuk menungguku mandi, lagipula—Haise berdiri dan menutup iPadnya—kau bisa menginap disini malam ini, semakin tengah malam akan semakin dingin bukan? Aku tidak mau membackup kerjaan dua orang jika kau terserang flu."

Furuta menggosok dagunya sendiri berpura-pura berpikir, "That's a good idea. But I need some yoghurt for a refreshment, though I doubt you have one—"

"Aku menaruh semua buah dan yoghurt di balkon, kau bisa menghabiskannya. Aku hanya membeli mereka supaya orang-orang tidak menyimpan kecurigaan terhadapku dan aku juga punya beberapa sup instan di dapur kau bisa menyeduh mereka. _Cheerio_ —" Haise menghilang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Furuta tanpa sungkan membuka pintu balkon dan menemukan beberapa buah apel dan satu karton Greek Yoghurt berisi enam buah. Pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan kejam merobek karton yoghurt dengan satu tangannya sambil menggigit apel dingin yang telah ia comot sebelumnya kemudian buru-buru kembali ke dalam ruangan supaya penghangat ruangan tidak rusak.

Timbul Niat iseng—licik saat Furuta tak sengaja mendengarkan kucuran dari dalam kamar mandi, ia melenggang sambil merobek buah apel ditangannya dengan giginya. Furuta melirik ke lorong kecil yang ujungnya bertemu dengan dapur kecil yang sudah gelap dengan tatapan yang jijik, sementara ia baru menyadari bahwa ruang tamu yang lebarnya tidak sampai sepuluh meter ini merupakan satu-satunya ruangan paling waras untuk beristirahat. Bayi menjijikkan yang malang, batinnya dengan girang. Ia bersandar pada bibir ruang tamu yang tak berpintu bermaksud menanti hingga kucuran air dari dalam kamar mandi yang sedang tertutup itu berhenti.

Furuta mengunyah apel ditangannya sambil menerawang kegiatan yang tengah berlangsung dari balik pintu itu. Tentu saja pemikiran siapapun tentang seseorang yang sedang mandi bukanlah pemikiran yang bersih, membayangkan tubuh pemuda setengah ghoul di dalam sana yang tengah telanjang bulat, mm—not bad. Furuta tidak pernah mempermasalahkan gender atau spesies; as long as they're skinny and have a good-looking-shitty face, siapapun boleh. Plus, ia sudah tahu kalau Haise tidak lagi perawan, ia jadi tambah menggebu-gebu untuk melihat wajah bayi malang ini dibawah dominasinya. Pfft, what a whore he could be—

Furuta menghentikan pemikiran tak senonohnya saat akhirnya momen yang dinanti pun tiba. Suara pancuran air dari balik pintu telah berhenti dan tak lama berselang, Haise memanggilnya dari balik pintu.

"Furuta-kun, maaf tapi bisakah kau mengambilkan handuk untukku? Aku lupa mengambilnya tadi." Teriakan Haise teredam dari dalam pintu kamar mandi. What a cute chance! Furuta melenggang dengan santai ke arah balkon tanpa merespon permintaan Haise.

"Furuta-kun?" Sahut pemuda setengah ghoul itu lagi, memastikan bawahannya belum pergi dari apartemennya.

Yang dipanggil tengah melingkarkan handuk dari atas penghangat ruangan yang ada di sebelah pintu balkon dengan gembira, sambil bersenandung ia kembali menyambangi pimpinannya yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"May I come in, sir?" Ketuk Furuta sambil memutar matanya menahan tawa. Saat Haise berkata ya, ia pun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu sepenuhnya.

Kamar mandi berlantai semi stone itu hanya selebar bath tub yang menempel permanen pada ujung ruangan, mesin cuci besar dan rak handuk kosong serta wastafel porselen yang menjorok dari sisi dinding membuat kamar mandi itu jadi tambah sumpek, plus ember dan tongkat pel yang nyempil diantara mesin cuci dan wastafel. Haise is no where to be found. Satu-satunya tempat paling masuk akal bagi pemuda setengah ghoul ini untuk menyembunyikan dirinya adalah bath tub permanen yang sedang tertutup tirai anti terawang.

Furuta menyabet tirai itu lebar-lebar dalam sekali gerakan. Ketimbang menawarkan handuk yang ada dibahunya, Furuta justru menyodorkan buah apel yang tinggal separuh tinggi-tinggi. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang mencemooh.

"Apples, boss?" Godanya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Haise lebih terlihat mengantisipasi ketimbang panik saat Furuta melihat tubuhnya yang polos bertetesan bulir air.

"Would you mind wait outside and close the door!" Hardik si Black Reaper yang lebih risih melihat wajah Furuta dibandingkan dengan situasinya dilihat tanpa pakaian.

Furuta masih menatap Haise seolah apa yang dia lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang salah, ia mundur tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Haise, kemudian meraih pintu kamar mandi dibelakangnya dengan kaki dan mendorong pintu itu hingga tertutup dengan bunyi cukup keras.

Setelah debaman pintu menghilangkan kedinginan yang menusuk dikamar mandi sempit ini, Furuta masih tidak melepaskan satu kedipan pun dari tubuh polos Haise, tatapannya seperti seorang predator.

"Anda akan sangat kesulitan bekerja dengan tangan bersisik itu, bos—meletakkan apelnya diatas mesin cuci—shall I lend you a hand?—" Seringainya semakin melebar saat ia membentangkan handuk itu dan menggoyangkannya dengan main-main.

"Aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri, berikan handuk itu dan tunggulah diluar."

"Shämt dich nicht (a.n: Tak perlu sungkan), boss." Gumamnya berpura-pura kecewa. "I could treat you better than Arima-san-"

"Just, get outside. I'm about to catch a cold!"

Furuta meremas bahu Haise dengan kedua tangannya. "Don't get too cocky, you shitty lil' brat—plak!—."

Haise menghentikan Furuta dengan tamparan yang kuat.

"You're insane!" Haise menarik handuk dari tangan Furuta dengan kasar dan mendorong bahu pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan cukup kuat hingga ia mundur beberapa senti.

Furuta masih mempertahankan posisinya setelah di tampar oleh bayi menjijikkan ini. Damn, this would be bad, tak ada yang lebih meningkatkan libidonya selain melihat mangsamu melakukan perlawanan. Sengatan listrik menyerang seluruh tulang belakangnya, ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat membuat pemuda ini menelan kebanggaannya sendiri saat ia mendominasinya.

Furuta tertawa seperti penyihir, kemudian merapikan rambutnya sendiri dan mulai berbicara, "Man, please, we'll see which one's louder." Furuta menjilat bibir bawahnya, kedua matanya menggelap. "Your slap or your moan." Kemudian ia memanjat ke bath tub dan memojokkan Haise.

Pemuda setengah ghoul itu tidak punya waktu untuk mengantisipasi tubuh Furuta yang mendesaknya ke ujung tembok keramik yang dingin, Furuta menarik dagunya dengan kasar, menahan rahangnya supaya terbuka dan melesakkan lidahnya dengan liar. Ia mengurung tubuh polos Haise dengan handuk dikedua tangannya, meremas otot-otot bisep Haise yang berkontraksi melakukan perlawanan.

Permukaan bath tub yang licin membuat keseimbangan mereka goyah, Haise sudah setengah terjatuh dan Furuta memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melanjutkan dominasinya terhadap Haise, tubuh mereka merosot bersamaan, Furuta menggerakkan lidahnya dengan intens membuat lidah lawan mainnya itu tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan counter attack. Punggung Haise melengkung saat membentur lantai, permukaan porselen yang dingin membuat kedua dadanya mengeras.

Haise melihat refleksi dirinya dari tatapan lapar si joker hitam ini, kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong pinggang Furuta yang terasa lebih berat, kedua lututnya lemas saat ia merasakan celana Furuta yang setengah basah bergesekan dengan bagian reproduksinya. Lidahnya berusaha menyesuaikan pergerakan lidah kurang ajar Furuta hingga sedetik kemudian ia punya kesempatan untuk mendaratkan gigitan di lidahnya. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu pun secara refleks menghentikan aksinya dan mengutuk kesakitan, pada kesempatan ini detektif Black Reaper itu pun kembali menampar wajah Furuta yang menyebalkan.

Haise menyibakkan handuk diatas tubuhnya dan mencekik Furuta yang bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk meredam rasa sakit dilidahnya, pemuda setengah ghoul itu meludahkan berkas darah Furuta dari bibir bawahnya. Haise bangkit dengan salah satu lengannya, kedua matanya berkobar oleh amarah, ia memang tahu kalau Furuta itu kurang ajar, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Furuta bisa se-porno ini.

"You've gotta pay for that!" Geram Haise melayangkan tatapan tanpa ampunnya pada sosok Furuta yang tidak melawan.

Furuta tidak punya kesempatan untuk merasakan semua rasa sakit di wajahnya, meskipun ia belum terbiasa dengan cekikan Haise dilehernya, pemuda itu berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuh Haise dan kemudian menjambak rambutnya.

Haise meringis saat merasakan akar-akar rambutnya yang di babat dengan kasar, meski begitu ia tidak mengendurkan cekikannya, kedua tangannya justru semakin terangkat, membuat kedua lutut Furuta melayang dari permukaan bath tub. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan penuh dendam kepada masing-masing. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau kalah, Furuta meskipun lehernya terdesak tetap mencengkram kepala Haise dengan kasar sehingga Haise harus mengangkat lehernya, begitu pun Haise, meskipun ia bisa saja mematahkan leher bawahannya yang pervert ini dalam beberapa detik.

"You can't kill me, boss." Desis Furuta dalam satu tarikan napas, ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan dengan bercak darah disekitar mulutnya.

Sadar dengan akibat yang akan muncul di kemudian hari, Haise menyingkirkan tangan Furuta dari kepalanya dan tubuh mereka berdua pun akhirnya terpisah. Haise menjauhi tubuh Furuta yang bergetar karena menahan tawa, sedangkan ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

Wajah Furuta tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya, ia mengabaikan rasa sakit pada lehernya dan menyapu noda darah dari mulutnya, luka dilidahnya terasa perih. Pemuda itu tertawa dengan renyah seolah Haise baru saja menggelitiknya dan bukan mencekiknya.

"You'd be in a big trouble if you killed me." Ujar Furuta dalam tawanya, ia meludahkan cairan darah dari mulutnya.

"You twisted your head and a goddamn pervert!" Teriaknya sambil melotot. "A word again, and you'll be sorry."

Furuta dengan mudah mengabaikan peringatan Haise, ia melanjutkan tawanya yang terdengar sangat puas sebelum membalas black mail Haise.

"At least I'm not as pervert as you are—menelan ludah—did you give Arima a _treat_ in your mouth?" Furuta masih terkekek, ia menyisir permukaan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Haise berhati-hati untuk tidak memukul anak buahnya lagi, jika ia melakukannya maka pemuda berisik ini akan semakin menggebu-gebu untuk melecehkannya. Pemuda setengah ghoul itu memilih memungut handuknya yang kini basah dan memanjat keluar bath tub, mengabaikan Furuta yang masih terkekek memandang dirinya dengan tatapan remehnya.

"No words? What's wrong? Apa aku salah berbicara? Atau terlalu banyak yang kalian lakukan berdua sehingga kau tidak mengingat mereka satu per satu?" Furuta meredam langkah kakinya mengikuti jejak Haise. Kemudian merenggut lengan Haise dari belakang dan membanting tubuh pemuda setengah ghoul itu hingga menghimpit mesin cuci.

Pemuda setengah ghoul itu meraih rambut panjang Furuta dengan kuat hingga ia harus memiringkan kepalanya supaya helai rambutnya tidak lepas, Furuta pun melakukan hal yang sama sebelum ia menahan kedua paha Haise dengan lututnya, pemuda berambut sebahu itu meremas selangkangan atasannya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Tubuh Haise terhimpit oleh dorongan tubuh Furuta, ia menekan pergelangan Furuta yang berada diselangkangannya tanpa menghentikan jambakan kejamnya di kepala pemuda berisik itu. Mereka masih melemparkan tatapan tak mau kalah kepada satu sama lain. Meskipun Haise mendominasi tatapan Furuta yang masih bisa terkekeh, mencoba menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah boss disini.

"What's wrong, boss?" Furuta mencoba kembali menggoda Haise.

"I know you're a professional. Why don't we get started?" Pemuda berambut sebahu itu menarik rambut Haise ke belakang, membuat pemuda setengah ghoul itu mengangkat lehernya. Ia pun tak mau kalah, detektif Black Reaper itu menarik rambut Furuta ke belakang tanpa ampun. Meskipun meringis, Furuta masih bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya untuk meremas bagian sensitif Haise.

"Sensitive?" Furuta semakin terkekeh saat mendengar erangan Haise. Merasakan kekuatan pemuda setengah ghoul itu mengendur ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih lengan Haise di kepalanya, lalu memutar tubuh pemuda setengah ghoul itu dan mengunci lengan Haise. Sementara tangan lainnya yang bebas menjelajahi perut Haise dengan tak sabar, terus melayang hingga ia dapat meremas dada bossnya kemudian menjepit rahang Haise dengan kuat, pemuda setengah ghoul itu mendesis.

Furuta mendaratkan lidahnya pada leher Haise, membasahi leher yang tengah meringis itu dengan liurnya hingga ia meraih telinga Haise kemudian menggigitnya dengan nakal.

"I bet it won't heal quickly if I break it." Ancam Furuta yang siap mematahkan lengan Haise yang terdesak.

"Let us have a date tonight, boss." Bisik Furuta terengah-engah berusaha menahan tubuh Haise.

"I'll be the one to show you the stars—" Ia terkikik sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "And you'll be the one who scream for more." Lidahnya menyerang ceruk leher Haise dengan membabi buta, ia mencengkram leher Haise tinggi-tinggi, membuat detektif Black Reaper itu terpaksa meringis karena lehernya di serang secara bertubi-tubi. Furuta menggigit leher putih yang licin itu dengan kuat, meninggalkan cabikan luka kecil dan melumurinya dengan ludahnya sendiri. Haise bisa merasakan napas Furuta yang memburu dilehernya, melawan dengan mengorbankan salah satu lengannya bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk membalas joker kurang ajar ini, Haise berpura-pura tenggelam karena rangsangan sang joker, ia memalsukan erangannya sendiri dan berharap Furuta tertipu olehnya.

Furuta semakin kerasukan saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari Haise, ia menelan air dari surai hitam Haise yang basah kemudian melumat telinga Haise dan bernapas dengan gila ditelinganya.

"Dance for me, baby—" Pemuda berambut panjang itu memutar tubuh Haise dengan kasar hingga mereka berdua kembali berhadapan, Furuta cepat-cepat meraih wajah Haise dengan kedua tangannya, Haise melonggarkan dasi merah yang dikenakan lawan mainnya itu dan dengan tak sabar membuka kancing baju Furuta yang setengah basah satu per satu. Detektif Associate Special Class itu terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya saat Furuta kembali memagut bibirnya. Haise menekan kepala Furuta dengan kedua tangannya, memberikan perlawanan lidah yang menunjukkan kekuasaannya, mereka bergantian melumat kedua mulut masing-masing dan bertukar saliva dengan liar. Keduanya tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain deru napas mereka dan panasnya gairah yang keluar dari tubuh mereka. Kemeja kerja yang dipakai Furuta jadi terasa aneh oleh dirinya sendiri, Haise meraih kedua tangan Furuta kemudian membimbingnya ke dadanya, pemuda berambut sebahu itupun tidak menyiakan kesempatan untuk mencubit dan meremas buah dada Haise yang berkontraksi. Tubuh Haise melengkung, bagian sensitif Haise semakin bergairah akibat gesekan yang ditimbulkan oleh paha mereka yang berhimpitan. Desahan yang membangkitkan gairah disuarakan oleh bibir mereka berdua. Haise jadi melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk menghajar Furuta akibat kejadian ini. Furuta is a licenced shitty-kisser, peralihan karakternya dari anti-hero menuju antagonis membuat Furuta semakin lezat di bibirnya.

Kedua mata mereka kini gelap oleh nafsu, Furuta melepas ciumannya dan membuka seluruh pakaian lepeknya dengan tergesa-gesa, Haise dengan senang hati membantu Furuta, Haise menyeringai dan menurunkan risleting celana yang Furuta kenakan, sebelum Haise selesai melucuti celananya, pemuda seribu wajah itu kembali memutar tubuh Haise dengan paksa, ia menggesekkan selangkangannya sebelum meremas bokong Haise kemudian menepuknya dengan kencang, membuat Haise tersentak kemudian menekuk punggungnya, kedua tangannya meremas tepi mesin cucinya yang keras.

Furuta menarik rambut hitam Haise mendekati tubuhnya, ia kembali melumat telinga atasannya untuk beberapa detik saat ia rasakan pemuda setengah ghoul itu memutar lehernya dan memagut bibirnya dengan lapar. Desahannya semakin keras terdengung saat jari-jari Furuta menggelitik pinggangnya, lalu meremas otot-otot sixpack Haise, mengabsen rusuk Haise dan berhenti di kedua puncak dadanya.

"You're getting noisy, boss—" Furuta kembali terkekek, kedua terlunjuk menggoda dua nipple Haise hingga mengeras dan tubuh haise menggeliat dibawah dominasinya.

Haise bersandar pada tubuh Furuta, ia kembali membenamkan salah satu tangannya ke rambut panjang sang joker sementara ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang semakin memburu, berusaha menghentikan getaran ditubuhnya yang timbul akibat rangsangan dari kedua bagian dadanya, penglihatannya semakin putih, kepalanya akhirnya terkulai saat Furuta akhirnya mencubit dadanya dengan kasar, pemuda setengah ghoul itu ikut merasakan bagian dalam pahanya ikut menegang akibat ulah Furuta.

"I wonder how hot inside—" Haise tercekat saat merasakan dua jari membelah rektumnya dengan kejam, ia meremas kulit kepala Furuta sementara pemuda berambut panjang itu menyeringai dengan puas. Kedua jarinya membuka bagian dalam yang hangat dan sempit itu tanpa ampun, membuat seluruh tubuh pemuda setengah ghoul itu semakin mengemis sentuhan, Furuta terkekek dengan puas mendengar desahan Haise yang semakin melengking, ia kembali mencumbu leher atasannya itu menjejaki leher Haise dengan tanda kemerahan yang tidak etis dilihat.

Furuta memasukkan satu jarinya lagi, pergerakan tangannya semakin liar dan memabukkan, deru napas Furuta ditelinganya memperparah temperature tubuhnya yang semakin panas. Haise menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, kepalanya semakin terangkat mempermudah akses lidah Furuta yang kejam untuk mengotori lehernya.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu kembali memutar tubuh Haise, ia membantu Furuta menurunkan celananya yang sudah setengah melorot, lalu menendang kaos kakinya sendiri sementara Haise mendudukkan tubuhnya keatas mesin cuci dan membentangkan kedua pahanya. Mereka saling menatap tubuh masing-masing dengan lapar, Furuta kembali memagut bibir Haise begitu selesai dengan pakaiannya, Haise mengalungkan salah satu lengannya, menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua hingga ciuman bergairah mereka semakin tak terpisahkan, lidah mereka kembali bergulat dengan sengit, Furuta meninggalkan gigitan yang membuat Haise meringis saat kedua mulut mereka berpisah.

"You owe me one bite, brat—" Desis Furuta sambil terkekek.

Haise bertumpu dengan kedua lengannya, liang perawannya terasa semakin sempit saat Furuta menggelitik selangkangannya. Ia kembali menarik rambut Haise hingga lehernya terangkat, kemudian menggigit dagu Haise sebelum ia menyambar leher yang berdenyut itu dengan lidahnya.

Napas Detektif Black Reaper itu semakin tersengal dan erotis, kepalanya miring saat Furuta kembali mendesah dengan lapar di telinganya, kemudian mengecup collar bone yang menonjol, ia merasakan lidah Furuta yang semakin turun ke dadanya yang sudah mengeras. Haise melenguh saat Furuta tengah sibuk menyesap dada kirinya kuat-kuat, Furuta menggigit nipplenya yang semakin sensitif, memicu desahannya yang semakin parau dengan lidah liar itu di dadanya. Haise meletakkan salah satu tangannya di surai hitam pemuda itu.

Furuta menahan kedua kaki Haise sambil memberikan perlakuan yang sama di nipple Haise yang tersisa, pemuda setengah ghoul itu menarik kepala Furuta lalu kembali mencumbunya dengan ganas. Haise turut mencicipi leher pemuda itu dengan lidahnya yang menuntut. Pemuda itu pun menyumbang desahan yang membangkitkan gairah mereka berdua.

"Your voice's getting honest, boss—" Desis Furuta tanpa melenyapkan seringainya. Keduanya menghentikan aktivitas erotis mereka selama sesaat, menatap ekspresi mereka satu sama lain yang sama-sama menuntut sesuatu yang lebih dan klimaks.

"You talked too much!" Sahut detektif Black Reaper itu menerawang tatapan sang joker yang penuh teka-teki. "Just shut up and do your duty!" Percakapan mereka pun kembali melebur dalam satu ciuman panas. Haise menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda berambut panjang itu, menghantarkan getaran aneh disepanjang tulang belakang Furuta yang menarik tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua tak terpisahkan. Kepala mereka bertukar posisi menyesuaikan pergulatan yang terjadi di dalam ciuman yang basah dan erotis. Haise membantu Furuta mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menginvasi lubang perawan Haise.

Haise meringis putus asa saat Furuta berhenti di mulut lubang perawannya, pemuda itu mempermainkannya dengan tempo perlahan dan asal, seringainya semakin jahat saat melihat ekspresi merintih pemuda setengah ghoul dihadapannya. Haise bertumpu pada kedua lengannya dan bergetar saat Furuta bergerak di dalam dirinya, ia membiarkan desahan seksinya melantun memenuhi ruangan. Haise menutup kedua matanya dan menggeliat dibawah invasi perlahan Furuta yang menyiksa libido tubuhnya.

Furuta menyondongkan tubuhnya dan tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk kembali menodai leher dan dada Haise, ia menyeringai penuh kepuasan saat mendengar atasannya yang putus asa memintanya untuk bergerak.

Debar jantungnya semakin tidak menentu, Haise memandang Furuta yang terlihat gembira melihat penderitaan di wajahnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mengalungkannya di tengkuk Furuta, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tidak karuan diantara tempo tubuhnya yang naik turun. Haise kemudian menampar pipi kanan Furuta dengan kencang. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia pun mengangkat tubuh Furuta hingga ia hilang keseimbangan hingga tubuh telanjangnya membentur lantai yang dingin. Pemuda berambut panjang mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas Haise saat ia melihat detektif berambut hitam itu memposisikan lubang dirinya tepat diatas tubuhnya. Ia semakin bergairah melihat perubahan mood atasannya itu. Haise tanpa malu mengekspresikan keinginan tubuhnya akan dirinya, what a very fucking whore he could be.

Ia mengabaikan kedinginan yang kentara di punggungnya dan menikmati Haise yang menggesekkan lubangnya terhadap dirinya. Haise tidak bisa melewatkan tatapan bergairahnya kepada dirinya. Ia menggeliat dengan tidak sabar diatas tubuh Furuta, pemuda berambut panjang itu meraih Haise dan memompa bagian pribadinya kemudian mengangkat punggungnya sambil meremas dada Haise dengan tangannya yang tersisa, Haise menyesuaikan tubuhnya hingga Furuta bisa mengangkat punggungnya, pemuda berambut panjang itu menempelkan keningnya di kening Haie yang sudah berkeringat, salah satu tangannya masih berada di area pribadi Haise sementara tangannya yang lain naik menggerayangi leher Haise lalu mengacak-acak rambut detektif Associate Special Class itu.

Deru napas keduanya saling bersahutan, kedua mata mereka tidak berkedip sekalipun merefleksikan kebutuhan tubuh mereka masing-masing yang menuntut lebih dari ini.

"Come for me, boss—" Bisik Furuta di wajahnya, ia tak berhenti terkikik. Pijatan pada area pribadinya semakin kuat seiring Furuta yang semakin dalam mencari prostatnya, penglihatan Haise mulai memutih, kakinya mulai terasa lumpuh sedangkan lubang perawannya semakin rapat mengurung Furuta. Sesuatu yang tidak buruk juga menikmati getaran liar tubuh yang nikmat saat bersenggama dengan cara yang kasar dan sedikit berbeda. Haise melenguh sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Furuta, tubuh mereka naik dan turun seiring pergerakan Furuta di rektumnya.

"Aah—" Erang Haise mengangkat kepalanya, melarang Furuta melihat kedua matanya yang tertutup seiring kenikmatan yang menjalar dari bagian pribadinya. Ia membenamkan jemarinya pada surai panjang pemuda itu dan membuatnya kembali tak berbentuk. Detektif Associate Special Class ini kembali melantunkan desahannya saat ibu jari pemuda itu mengusap pangkal kepribadiannya yang semakin ranum dan mengeras, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat, dengan putus asa berusaha mempertemukan Furuta dengan bagian yang dapat membuatnya melayang ke angkasa.

Furuta menarik dagu Haise hingga wajah mereka kembali berhadapan, ia menekan bibir bawah Haise dan tanpa sungkan menyisipkan jempolnya diantara kedua gigi detektif setengah ghoul itu. Haise kembali membiarkan desahannya lolos dari tenggorokannya. Pemuda setengah ghoul itu tanpa sungkan menari diatas tubuhnya, membuat Furuta semakin mengeras dan dalam sedangkan lubang Haise terasa semakin sempit dan panas seiring itu pula pemuda berambut panjang itu mempercepat permainan tangannya pada kemaluan Detektif Associate Special Class itu.

Sentakan yang pertama Furuta berhasil mengenai pangkal paling sensitif dalam liang Haise, pemuda itu mengangkat pinggulnya membantu Furuta untuk menyentuh daerah yang sedari tadi gatal minta disentuh. Untuk sentakan yang kedua kalinya, Haise memperlambat gerakannya sendiri, merekam aktivitas tubuhnya yang berada dalam kenikmatan yang berlangsung lama ini sebelum semuanya berakhir dan dalam sentakan yang ketiga Haise melepaskan semuanya. Haise berhati-hati supaya ibu jari Furuta tidak hancur saat ia menggigitnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata membasahi pelupuk matanya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Haise membawa jemari Furuta ke dadanya, membiarkan pemuda berambut panjang itu mencubit dadanya dengan kejam saat kedua bagian seks dibawah sana telah basah dan lengket hasil dari gesekan kedua tubuh mereka. Ia setengah melengking saat Furuta tanpa ampun menghantam prostatnya sambil meremas puting dadanya.

Pada akhirnya, Haise menarik diri dari Furuta meskipun cairan putih masih merembes dari tubuhnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Furuta menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Goddamn you, now that I have to take a bath once more." Kutuk Haise sambil terengah-engah, ia bisa merasakan tatapan meremehkan Furuta dipunggungnya.

"What if we have a bath together, boss?" Usul Furuta sambil tertawa diantara napasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Kedua kakinya masih bergetar sedangkan kemaluannya masih bisa merasakan sempitnya tubuh atasannya itu. Ia melihat Haise dari punggungnya, ia tampak mengabaikan getaran pada tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya menghampiri bath tubnya dan memanjat ke dalamnya.

"Shut up and wait outside." Haise menutup tirai bath tubnya dan membiarkan hangatnya air shower membersihkan tubuhnya sekali lagi.

-The End-

I am very soooorry kalau fic ini benar-benar gajelas se gajelas-gajelasnya karena kedua jari ini tidak berhenti mengetik sementara kedua mata dan pikiran ini terlalu malas untuk me-review yang sudah saya tulis.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan buat orang-orang yang sudah say Hi lewat Line, I am so touched, really. Tak lupa terima kasih juga kepada semua reader yang masih mau aja review/favourite story ku. Ich danke euch sehr ( saya berterima kasih buanyakk sama kalian^^ )

Well, I'm still accepting any critics or suggestion. Let me know if you want to have FuruKane some more. I'll see you in the next story, adios—^^


End file.
